


"It hurts."

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It haunts her. The screams of terror. The body that always falls limp. The memories of her. It haunts Ayano to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's made by me but this fanfic is dark. Do not read if you want a funny light hearted fanfic.

Regret. That one word explained Ayano so well. She had Taro but kept wondering if she could've tried something different.

 

A couple weeks after getting his love, she began having nightmares.

 

Today was about her breaking point.

 

She stirred, finding herself in an endless dark room. She got up and stood in the darkness.

 

She noticed a flicker of orange and saw Osana Najimi standing there, a bright smile on her face.

 

"Ayano-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere! C'mon let's go and see Taro." Ayano nodded and stepped closer, before hearing a distinct splashing sound. "Ugh, what is this? Gasoline?"

 

_No._

 

The girl went ablaze. Panicking, she looked to Ayano. "Help! Help!" Her skin began melting, her hair singed. "Ayano please!"

 

The girl's eyes were watering, yet it was barely visible as she was becoming engulfed in the flames. Ayano could practically see her bones becoming charred. "Ayano.. It hurts." Those were the last words she muttered before falling limp. From there Ayano watched helplessly as the corpse burned, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. Ayano looked to her feet, noticing the bucket and matches beside her.

 

Eventually a small feather floated down, almost angelic, before the room dimmed.

 

When she could see again, the ashes weren't there, but instead the orange haired girl was back.

 

"Ugh c'mon Ayano. We're gonna be late you baka. Taro's gonna leave without us." Ayano whimpered and ran to the girl. She pulled her in a hug before her arm fell off.

 

_No!_

 

Osana screamed in pain. "No! Stop! Please!" She slowly began falling apart. Ayano stared in fear.

 

She walked solemnly to the dismembered head before hugging it. "Ay.. ano.. It.. Hur..ts.." Ayano tried her best not to look at the bloody saw next to the body as another snow white feather fell to the ground and the room lost all light.

 

A few moments later the tsundere was back again, with both of them back in their original spots. The girl looked at her with a smile at Ayano as she smiled back wearily. She took a small step and noticed nothing happened. Ayano sighed and ran to the girl before stopping dead in her tracks.

 

_I'm sorry!_

 

Ayano cuddled her limp body, not bothering to look up at the noose above them. She glanced at the note right by Osana's corpse. "I can't do this. It's too much just to be alive. I can't take this. It hurts." Ayano's sobs were loud as the feather drifted downwards.

 

_Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-_

 

"Stop crying you baka!"

 

Ayano opened her eyes abruptly as she made eye contact with Osana. They were sitting on a bench near the Gardening club. "You've been daydreaming again. I don't even know what's your problem."

 

Ayano sighed out. 

 

_It was all a dream. It was all a dream._

 

Ayano hugged the girl, tears blurring her vision. She nuzzled her neck before feeling a small bit of blood.

 

_It hurts me too._

 

The sound of a knife clattering on the ground filled the air as Osana began coughing up blood. "W..hy?" she mumbled before collapsing.

 

Ayano felt all eyes drawn to her as she looked at the murder weapon.

 

_I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to._

 

But there was no feather to signal that the dream was over. No Osana to provide five seconds of comfort before being brutally murdered. No signs of it being another nightmare.

 

"Ayano."

"Ayano!"

"Ayano wake up!"

"It's just a dream."

 

Ayano groggily opened her eyes and sighed. "That's you third nightmare this week." Ayano nodded wearily as Taro sighed. "You really miss her." Ayano nodded once more. "I blame myself for her passing." She murmured. Taro sat beside her and ruffled her hair. "Relax. It's ok. They'll find her killer." Ayano smiled fakely and as soon as her boyfriend fell asleep began crying.

 

_Please forgive me._

 

She slammed the door, locking it quickly. Taro ran after her banging on their bedroom door.

 

"Ayano open up! Please don't do this!" She propped the gun to her head and shouted at him between sobs. "Taro I need this!" He banged on the door, desperately searching for the key in his pocket. "No you don't! That was years ago. You're different now!" She sobbed and tightened her finger on the trigger. "Am I really?! Who knows, maybe I'll kill the next girl who talks to you. After all I killed your best friend!" "You were hurting on the inside and no one knew! But we all forgive you! Osana was your friend too, she would've forgiven you!"

 

Ayano's tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed back. "Well I don't want to forgive myself!" And after that she pulled the trigger, creating a sound heard throughout the neighborhood.

 

* * *

 

"Ugh I'm gonna be late." Osana murmured as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door to school. On the way she bumped into someone and fell on the hard concrete of the sidewalk. She whimpered, pain filling her and she cried. "Hmm?"

 

The other girl knelt down to the injured girl and ruffled her hair. "Aww don't cry. It hurts to see someone as pretty as you in pain." She ruffled Osana's orange hair as the girl sniffled. The girl helped her new acquaintance up.

 

"Thanks." Osana mumbled. "Pleasure's mine. Now what's your name?" "Osana." "Nice to meetcha Osana, you can call me Ayano. Now where are you heading?" "My new school. I believe it's called," she rubbed her chin for a moment trying to recall the name. "Akademi High. That's it, Akademi High!"

 

Ayano beamed. "Really? That's my school too!" "Did you hear about how a girl got murdered there a couple years ago?" Ayano scoffed. "Honestly sounds like a load of rubbish. But I can walk you there. And show you all the clubs. And all the hot people. Oh wait you already met one." She winked and Osana went crimson. "B-baka." Ayano giggled and took her by the hand. Then they began walking to their school.


End file.
